Pups Meet Constantine
Summery One night, Ryder showed the pups four consilations he knew so much about. When Ryder wished that one of the pup consilations was a real pup, a mysterious pup appeared at the Lookout the next day. The pup introduced himself as Constantine to the other pups. Then, Mayor Goodway has trouble finding Saturn. Will Constantine find a way to help? Characters * Constantine * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * Rubble * Mayor Goodway * Citizens of Adventure Bay Story (On a cloudless night, Ryder and the pups are looking at the stars) Rocky: The stars are so pretty! Marshall: Amazing! Ryder: Well thats not all pups. Pups: What? (Ryder points at four dog consilations near the moon) Zuma: What awe those, Wyder? Ryder: Those are consilations, Zuma. Rubble: What are consilations? Chase: Ryder told me that a consilation is group of stars that make different shapes. Rubble: Oh. Skye: Why did you want to show them to us, Ryder? Ryder: Because, I know them since I was a kid. Pups: Oh! Ryder: But... "Sighs and looks at the consilations" I wish one of them were real pups. Rocky: Well we better be heading to bed. Ryder: Okay. (Ryder and the pups head off to bed unknownly, that something was about to happen) (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (The next day, Rocky just woke up and when he was about to take a drink...) Rocky: "Looking at his waterbowl" Huh? How... (The bowl seemed to be empty) Rocky: Pups! Come over here! (The other pups got up and went over to Rocky's pup-house) Chase: Yawns" What is it, Rocky? Rocky: Someone drinked up my waterbowl. (He showed his waterbowl and the other pups gasp) Marshall: Who could have done that? Rocky: I don't know. Rubble: Can we have breakfest first before we can think?\ Chase: Ok then. Lets go eat. (The pups went inside the Lookout when they see a pup eating kibble out of Skye's bowl) Skye: "Walked up to him" Uh excuse me. Pup: "Looked at Skye" Yes? Skye: Thats my bowl your eating out of. Pup: "Swallowed in a gulp" Oh, sorry. I didn't noticed. (Just about the pups were about to ask, Ryder came down in the elevator and sees the pups with a new pup) Ryder: Pups, who is this? Marshall: We were wondering the same thing. Pup: Oh allow me to introduce myself. "Walks up to Ryder" My name is Constantine. Ryder: Hi Constantine! I'm Ryder and those are my pups; Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble. Pups: Hello! Rubble: Where did you come from? Constantine: Well I lived with my family in... "Points his paw out the window" outer space. Chase: *Gasps* But pups don't live in space. Constantine: Well I did. I was a consilation up there until, I heard someone made a wish. So I came down to Earth and then, I was transformed into a real pup when I reached the ground. (Ryder was shocked when he remembered about the wish he made last night) Ryder: Uh... Constantine, I made that wish. Constantine: You did? Ryder: Yeah. Constantine: Oh. Skye: So, you've never been on Earth before? Constantine: Nope, It's my first time. Marshall: Maybe, we can show him around. Others except Marshall and Constantine: Great idea! (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (The pups led Constantine around Adventure Bay. Showing him their friends, the places they've been to and the things they do.) (When they got to the pup-park, the pups showed Constantine how to play on the playground equipment like: the monkey bars, the swings, and the slide.) Constantine: That was so... amazing! Chase: Well were glad you liked it. Rocky: "Remembers something" Oh, Constantine. I think it's time to show you what we pups can do. Constantine: What's that? Rocky: Tricks. Constantine: Really? Skye: Yeah! Check out this one. "Does backflips" Constantine: Woah! Skye: I know. Chase: I can do handshakes, Rubble can dig, Rocky can do a handstand, Marshall can balance well and Zuma can walk on two legs. Constantine: He can? Zuma: Yes. Watch. "Stood up, does the trick and gets back down on all fours" Constantine: Cool! I can do that same trick like you to. Rubble: Can you? Constantine: Uh huh! Watch. (Constantine stands up on his hind legs and walks a few steps. The pups were amazed.) Pups except Constantine: Wow! Constantine: And thats not all! (He uses his hind legs to run around the entire pup-park and waddle like a penguin. Constantine took a bow as the pups clapped.) Marshall: Cool! I didn't know you can do that Constantine. Constantine: Yeah, I have such talent. "Gets down on four paws" Rocky: Where you learned how to do that? Constantine: My Mom taught me to walk, run and waddle on my hind legs when I was little. I practice it on asteroids a lot. Chase: Woah, I didn't know that. Skye: Neither do I. Rubble: "Stomach growls" Hey, I'm getting hungry. Zuma: We bettew head back to the Lookout in time lunch. (The pups walked to the Lookout to have something to eat.) (While on the way, Marshall came up to Constantine.) Marshall: Constantine, I have a question. Constantine: Well fire it away my friend. Marshall: Would you like to stay? Constantine: Stay? On Earth with you guys? Rocky: Uh huh. Chase: It would be fun having you around! Constantine: "Thinking" Well... alright. I'll stay. (The other pups howled in excitment.) (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (After eating lunch, the pups told Ryder about letting Constantine stay with them.) Ryder: Are you sure, pups? Pups except Constantine: Yes! Ryder: OK. Constantine? Constantine: "Walks over to Ryder" What is it? Ryder: I have something for you. (Ryder pulls out a dark blue collar. Constantine was surprised by this.) Constantine: A collar? For me? Ryder: Yep! "Puts it around Constantine's neck" Constantine: Wow! My very own collar! Zuma: You seemed very happy, dude. Constantine: Yeah! In fact, I'm so happy, I'm gonna do my happy dance! "Stands on his hind legs and begins dancing" (Ryder and the pups are amazed to see Constantine dance.) Skye: I didn't know you could dance like that. Constantine: I know! I made it up. Marshall: Can you teach us how to dance like you, Constantine? Constantine: "Gets down on four paws" Sure I can! Follow me! (The pups followed Constantine out the door.) (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) (Rocky stood up on his hind legs and tries to dance like Constantine, but he stumbled over.) Rocky: "Stumbles" Oof! Constantine: "Laughs" Thats kinda close, Rocky. Rocky: I guess I need to keep trying. "Stands on his hind legs" I'll keep practicing. Skye: Hey, Constantine! "Stands up" Watch this. "Does some moves" Constantine: Not bad! (Constantine watches the other pups trying to dance on their hind legs.) Rubble: This is kinda cool! Chase: Yeah. Zuma: It would be cool if we can do it togethew. Constantine: I think we can. Other Pups: Really? Constantine: Uh huh. "Stands on hind legs" Just follow my lead. (The pups followed Constantine's moves. As they dance, music starts.) Constantine: Oh! Give me a listen. Dance while you can. Music gives you the beat! It took me days to learn every move. But now I still got the groove.'' Marshall: Look at me! I can do spins. "Spins around and around" And I didn't fail. Zuma: "Does leaps" Leap as high as you can. But don't dail. It goes perfectly! Chase and Skye: We can dance as good as we can. All: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Constantine:'' "Jumps over three of the pups and scatts"'' (The screen fads to black. Rubble, Rocky and Zuma appeared and they are wearing black pup-booties with taps on the bottom.) Rocky: "Does some tap-dancing" Oh. That's right. Come on Zuma. Pick it up! Zuma: "Does some slides and did tapping" Yeah! Okay, Rubble, take it. Rubble: "Did a lot of taps and spins" (The screen fads from black.) Constantine: Yeah! In your eyes, dance can be difficaled. But with alot of practice, anyone can be a pro. Rocky: With alot of rhythms, it's hard to forget! Skye: It can be happy or sad. But it's rather quite charming. Chase: Do some flips or spins. Maybe some a bit fast. Rubble: Go for some notery! I can do cooooooool! Constantine: Dance is cool. Dance is fun. Also, it can be delightful! Marshall and Zuma: Don't be bust! Dance with anyone you can trust. Constantine: Yeah, dance while you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Other Pups: Dance can be difficaled. But with alot of practice, anyone-'' Constantine: ''Anyone can be a- "Scatts" Yeah! (Music ends.) (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Badge) (At City Hall, Ryder is with Mayor Goodway. She's trying to set the telescope up.) TBCCategory:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories